


Tingles

by red_b_rackham



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Extra Short and Sweet, F/M, Fluff, tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an accident. A passing thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tingles

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted on ff.net 1/30/2008). Super short, but it just couldn't be longer.

It was an accident. A passing thing.

A mere second in which their hands brushed against each other. Even that small touch, however, was enough to cause his whole arm to tingle in the most peculiar way.

"S-sorry." Neville stammers and reddens.

"No trouble at all," says Luna and smiles rather radiantly.

He realizes he has never seen her blush, not even a little, until that moment. And it's lovely.


End file.
